


Love's Twisted Turns

by karisinning



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, MikasaAckerman, Teenlove, couples, friendstoloversau, sashablouse, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karisinning/pseuds/karisinning
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman hasn't been in a relationship in forever. Until, she meets a guy named Eren Yeager. They get to know each other and date for a while. As a result, their relationship becomes more than just a simple friendship. Suddenly, a new girl by the name of Sasha Blouse has transferred to their school. That same day, Mikasa is chosen to be a helping hand and welcome this new girl. After she's shown Sasha around and everything, both of them later on become friends. Time has passed, Mikasa and Eren's relationship had bloomed and they were the perfect soulmates. Sasha and her's friendship had also blossomed as well and they've become the bestest of friends. Unexpectedly, Mikasa realizes she's having a sexuality crisis. At first, she doesn't think it's a big ordeal until.. she finds out that she might or might not be in love with two people. Her boyfriend Eren and her best friend Sasha. Who will be her perfect soulmate? Who will she choose? Will she go for either or no one at all? Mikasa has a huge weight on her hands.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Love's Twisted Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a friends to lovers au based on the ship of Attack on Titan's best girls Mikasa Ackerman and Sasha Blouse. Also relates to their very special sister/friend kind of romance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa has always been in and out of relationships. Because of that she hasn’t had any relations with anyone until him. That guy is Eren Yeager.

Mikasa rushed downstairs and was headed to the front door. She grabbed the knob and as she went to turn it, a voice called. “Mikasa!!” Mikasa then stopped in her tracks and turned around. It was her mother, standing before her. The tall, black haired woman had a lunch sack in her hands. “Yes, mother?” questioned her daughter. “You almost forgot your lunch?”, she stated. “Oh. Yes, thank you Mother!”, exclaimed the short haired girl. 

Mikasa then turned the doorknob and took off in a flash. 

She was running late. Mikasa had never missed a perfect attendance for school. As she was running down the sidewalk, there was a huge obstacle in her way. It was a group of construction workers who were working on the payment. They were cementing it. “You’ve got to be kidding?!”, she thought to herself as she came to a halt. “How am I suppose to make it to school now?” 

Suddenly, one of the workers had spotted her and approached the young girl. “Sir!”, she cried. “Yes, ma’am?”, he asked her. “I’m running very late to my literature class and this cement is in the way!”, Mikasa told the old man. “Well, I’m so sorry and I know that you must be in hurry to get to your studies.. but-” “Mister! Please I need to get through-” She was interrupted.

“Sorry, ma’am. But, you cannot pass or go through this cement. It’s impossible.”, the gentleman proclaimed. “Well.. if it’s impossible, then I’ll just make it possible!”, she stated. Mikasa then grabbed her lunch sack with her mouth and backed away from the cement. “Young lady.. I wouldn’t do that if I were you-” As the man warned her, she had already took off and jumped across the wet cement. 

“Oh geez. What is wrong with this kid?!”, the old man had thought to himself. He watched Mikasa as she went over his wet, hard work. When she finally came across, she landed on the other side of the cement. The other construction workers were now in awe. The man who had tried to warn her before, eyes had grew big. Mikasa had perfectly leaped across their best work and without landing in any of the now hardened cement. “Woah..”, said the group of men. 

Mikasa then flipped her short hair back from over her bare eye, as the cold wind had hit it. She took off once more and headed to her school.

Finally, she sighted a high school building in the distance. There were words upon the building that spelled ‘Paradis High’. “Yes!”, Mikasa cheered with glee. “I won’t be too late!” Running as fast as she could, Mikasa tried to catch up to the school’s campus before the bell rang. 

All of a sudden, while running she trips over a small pebble and falls head first onto the ground. “Ow!”, she cried. She tried to get up but couldn’t. As a result to her falling on the hard earth, she had bruised up her leg. Her pants, torn. Suddenly, a voice called out to her. “Hey.” “Huh.?”, answered the injured girl. “Get up.”, said the voice once more. A hand then grabbed a hold of her own and lifted her up from the ground. 

Once Mikasa was off of the tough, rocky floor, she brushed off her pants and shirt. “Well, that was quite a fall there miss.”, spoke the mysterious voice. “Yeah, I know. But, I’m alright.. thank you.”, she told the person. “You’re not fine. Look at yourself, your pants..” “I told you, I was fine-” She then stopped at her words as she turned around to see a male figure standing in front of her. It was no ordinary guy, it was none other than her crush, Eren Yeager. “Y-you..!” “Yes, I’m the one who helped you out, after your major incident just now.”, he told her.

“Hmph.. like I told you before, I am perfectly okay!” “It was just a slight, minor accident.”, Mikasa argued. “Well, I wouldn’t call a bruise to your leg and forehead, a “minor injury”. he stated as he quoted his words with his fingers. “What?!”, she exclaimed. Mikasa then touched her bare forehead and felt a wet substance. She looked at her finger and noticed a red liquid flowing down from it. “Ahh!!” Eren chuckled at her. “What are you laughing at?”, she questioned him. 

“What else could I be laughing at?”, he told her while still making fun of her. Mikasa then shot him a scary, death glare. Eren then eyed her back and stopped himself. “Okay, fine.. it’s not funny anymore.” “Hmph.” Mikasa scoffed. She then crouched down to get the torn piece of black cloth that had been separated from the rest of her pants leg. After gathering up everything, she stood up and made her way up to the school’s front doors. 

Eren then watched her leave. But while keeping her in his sights, he spotted a brown papered bag on the ground. It had been left behind by Mikasa. He then walked over to it and picked up the sack. The brown haired boy took the bag and began to open it. Inside, he found a wrapped burger, a container of fresh strawberries, and a small carton of strawberry milk. 

“Hm..” he thought to himself as he picked up one of the reddened fruit. Eren then placed the strawberry on the tip of his bare tongue. He closed his mouth as he nommed on the bare fruit. The sweet juices from the tasty berry had flowed inside his mouth. Suddenly, after eating the entire thing, he realized something. “Wow.. this is the most tastiest thing I’ve ever had.” He began to pick up another. And another and another, until he reached his hand inside of the plastic container and felt that there were no more left. He had eaten them all.

“Aww.. there’s no more.”, he whined as shook the now emptied container. At once, the bell rang loud, clear as day. “Oh, shoot! How long have I been standing out here?! Now, I’ma be late!” he cried. Eren then threw the strawberry container in a nearby trash can. He put Mikasa’s lunch sack inside of his school bag and rushed inside of the building. When he made it to his classroom’s door, he breathed heavily. 

The door then opened up, revealing a tall gentleman with blond short hair. He was wearing a


End file.
